jpogfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dinoguy1000
Welcome Hi, welcome to Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 03:50, February 18, 2010 MG I was thinking that. I've alreadt showed to guys at Jurassic Mods, so I'll try iy thre too... Mr. Clonehunter(Report your W.M.D.) 00:53, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :Cool. BTW, I can't help but think I know you from a different Wikia or something... Where else do you tend to hang out? 「ダイノガイ 」? · Talk⇒Dinoguy1000 16:55, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Categories Hello Dinoguy1000, I question why I can't add categories "Large Herbivores", "Large Carnivores", or "Small Herbivores" when there is already a "Small Carnivores" category! I'm just trying to seperate them like in the game ok? And FYI you can thank me later for the corythosaurus page. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Marshall Mannella (talk • ) 01:44, July 23, 2013 :The main reason is that there's already duplication between Category:Dinosaurs and Category:Carnivores/Category:Herbivores. While others may not agree with me (and there seem to be plenty that don't - not so much here, since there aren't really active contributors to speak of anyways, but certainly on other wikis), I don't like the idea of a page being in a category and its parent category/categories simultaneously. I'm not actually against the idea of categorizing the pages as you were, it's just that I'm cripplingly lazy and it was easier to undo your edits than to edit each page and remove the extra categories. So if you don't mind a bit more work, I'd be completely fine with you re-adding those categories if you also remove the "Dinosaurs", "Carnivores", and "Herbivores" categories. =) 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 02:53, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't see any problem with the dinosaur, herbivores ,and carnivores categories. Heres how I see it; Triceratops; Dinosaurs; subcategory Herbivores; subcategory Large Herbivores. It isn't all that difficult to navigate.—Preceding unsigned comment added by Marshall Mannella (talk • ) 08:58 AM, July 23, 2013 :::My point is that it's excessive to have all three categories on every dinosaur article. For example, "Category:Large herbivores" is in "Category:Herbivores", which is itself in "Category:Dinosaurs". Therefore, if Triceratops is in "Category:Large herbivores", it is already implicitly in the other two categories as well. Think of it a different way: "Category:Dinosaurs" is in Category:Content, which is the top-level category on this wiki for articles. However, we don't add "Category:Content" to every article because that would be excessive and wouldn't make any sense to do. =) 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 18:10, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::Since it's for the game navigation, it should be better to avoid "Carnivores" and "Herbivores", being somehow redundant, and only to have "Small Herbivores", "Large..." (etc.), with a master category containing only those 4 sub-categories. Besides, the "Franchise" template itself will display dinosaurs by categories (large herbivores, etc.) instead of what is displayed now. This way should be good enough for an easy navigation system. --Golden Spectertalk 19:08, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Adoption Hi :) I think that it's a wonderful idea to see you adopting this wiki, it certainly needs an admin/ bureaucrat in order to really enhance the main page, the appearance, content and to avoid further vandalism! I'll give you my support on your adoption request's page ;) Feel free to ask if you need anything on coding skills, I might try to enhance the main page for you! Sincerely, Golden Spectertalk 05:26, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Categories? Why did you delete the categories I spent ages creating?Edaphosaurus (talk) 18:24, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :Which ones? If you mean the time period categories, it's because for only 25 dinosaurs, it feels excessive to categorize them so specifically. If you mean the "Dinosaurs", "Herbivores", and "Carnivores" categories, it's because all the pages are already in one of the more-specific "Small/Large herbivores/carnivores" categories, and also having the more general categories is just needless duplication and overcategorization. =) 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 06:05, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ::I did the timeperiod categories. I understand that i was overcategorising, but should i add a jurassic and cretaceous category? Edaphosaurus (talk) 16:29, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :::If you don't mind a bit of a cop-out for an answer, I would prefer we wait on those until I get a chance to give the dinosaur infobox a once-over; as part of that, I'll set it up to add the appropriate categories automatically. At that time, if we decide we want to categorize the dinosaurs in some other way, it'll be easy enough to add that to the infobox as well. =) 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 08:02, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Excuse me Where is the visual proof and the citations for the sizes? I would love to see them please. Last time I was here the Spino's page had it at 23 feet tall, not its 21 feet tall. I would love to know where this info is coming from. QuakingStar (talk) 01:36, November 8, 2015 (UTC) :I don't know; I'm not the one that added that info and it's been years since I played JPOG. I wouldn't be surprised if there were something in the in-game dinopedia thing, though. 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 01:47, November 8, 2015 (UTC)